What is this, Love?
by Helliebabe
Summary: This is my first, you can leave tips but be nice about it :P: Cloud has left again leaving Tifa with the kids, An evil is growing can the AVALANCHE team stop it in time?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

So you can understand the story:

_Two years, _I thought to myself staring out the window, _not one letter, one call, you didn't even say goodbye. _I sat on the window sill and pulled my legs to my chest. The window was open so I could feel a nice cool breeze come through onto my face. I loved to be alone, especially at times when I think of; I don't even want to think of his name right now. He said he would be gone for _two_ days, and then two weeks went by, then months. I started to feel the tears form in my eyes I tried to hold them back but I can never hold onto my emotions forever. I buried my head in my hands and began to cry, I fell to the floor holding my legs to my chest as hard as I could for some form of comfort, but it didn't help. I looked at my hand, diamond ring attached; I pulled it off and looked at it. I got up staring at this _object _saying that I will soon be _his, _he'll be mine, we'll both be together as one but I could not see it happening. I looked out the window at the stars; they weren't that many but the sky seemed peaceful. I put the ring in my right hand, I hesitated, my fist in the air behind my head, _it's too late, _I thought to myself throwing in out the window, I ran to my bed to cry.

-X-X-

"Mmm..." I groaned as the sun came through the window into my eyes, I turned to see a big black figure with two little ones next to it.

"You said you would-"

"I know,"

"I will be back-"

"I KNOW!" _Why am I yelling at him, what did he do._

"Okay then, umm... Marlene, Denzel, the bar is closed today so why don't you two go downstairs." I heard two sets of feet scurry down the stairs, I sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Barret replied with a calm voice.

"Denzel mentioned chocolate pancakes," I said with a smile.

* * *

**Author: **Sorry it is short but this is the only way I could think to start it. Chapter 1 will be up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 1: Visitor

**Chapter 1: Intruder**

_**Tifa Pov**_

"So how is it?" I stared over to Denzel who was stuffing his face with chocolate pancakes, it is the first time I have ever made it, Denzel said it as a joke but I thought of it as a test.

"Good, how about yours Marlene?" Denzel said stuffing his face even more. Marlene Just nodded and continued to eat.

I got up from the table and went behind the bar; I grabbed the closest cup near me and started to rub with a tea towel close by. There were cracks around the rim from last night when a couple of drunk men decided to bombard the bar, leaving a massive mess behind them.

"Tifa we are gonna go do our homework," I noticed Marlene at the bar staring back at Denzel.

"Denzel I was trying to-" She looked at me with a big grin and ran upstairs after Denzel.

I walked over to the door and switched the sign to open, I looked down the streets to see that there was only one person; usually the streets would be packed at this hour. I stepped back in the door not to hear it close. I felt a cold metal object on the back of my neck.

"Nice try," I said elbowing the man in the stomach.

* * *

_**Normal Pov**_

"Do you understand any of this maths crap," Denzel groaned rolling onto his back.

"Well, if you multiply this, the add this and then subtract this," Marlene said pointing at parts of the sums. I looked at her as she laughed at my dumb face I was pulling.

"I'll ask Tifa," I got up and began for the door, I heard a thud come from downstairs, I raced down to see Tifa in a fighting stance against a guy in a black cloak laying on the ground.

"Denzel, get back upstairs!" She shouted as the man slowly got back up.

"For a lady you pack quite a-" Another punch in the face as the man fell. "What's with you woman, it was a complement."

"Tifa I will go call Clo- I mean Barret,"

"JUST GO!" Tifa shouted kicking the man down again. His cloak came off as he fell to the ground, shock came as the man was just a little younger than her and he was wearing familiar clothing, "ShinRa?" She stared at the man with a confused look. _Rufus _She thought to herself.

Denzel got to the phone and dialled Barrets number, Marlene went to the middle of the staircase to see Tifa punch the man again and again. "Barret is coming, we will meet him out the back!" Denzel yelled as they ran towards the back to wait for Barret.

* * *

_**Tifa Pov**_

"Stay down, your just gonna get knocked back down again," I said firmly with me hands on my hips, "There's no material, money, only beer, food and the normal household things, so why are you here?" I asked, not expecting a responce.

"Well actually, _we _were sent here by you-know-who to find any signs of your fiancée coming back."

"Well sorry but, he isn't here so why don't you go and..." Then it clicked, _He just said we, SHIT _I quickly ran for the stairs. "Marlene, Denzel!" No answer, I started to worry, I went up about two stairs when a cold hand grabbed my left arm.

"Tsk tsk tsk, where are you going miss?" He pulled harder, I tried to get free to get up the stairs but then he managed to grab me and throw me across the bar to the other side of the room. I landed on my side and got up quickly, he ran towards me, I threw a punch towards him and he caught my hand with his left hand, he pulled my hand towards him as he managed to get a kick to my head. I fell to the ground. He started to get out his the gun. I rolled onto my side to get up to be only kicked again, the gun facing towards me. I looked around the room for _anything_ to help me get out of this situation but nothing was there.

_**BANG! **_I heard, coming from the back door, the man turned around leaving him open for an attack; I slid my leg under him making him fall and drop his gun. I got up to see Yuffie with a big cheeky grin on her face The man got up and was about to shoot me. "Pick on someone your own.... sex!" Yuffie shouted confused. She threw her shuriken right into then mans back. I got up to see the damage.

"This man has no blood," I looked up at her confused.

* * *

**Author: Ok, I have already have the story written up, I know this is crap but it is the best I can do for now :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

**Tifa Pov**

We all sat at a table in the bar, having a nice cool drink whilst we discussed about what to do. "So what are we gonna do with the dead bitch?" I glared over at Barret, he arrived with Yuffie but stayed to protect the kids from the mad man out the back who left.

"Language please. They're only young," I said pointing at the kids.

"Well I don't give a damn, I thought Rufus stopped with this fucking shit!"

"BARRET!" Me and Yuffie both yelled.

"Marlene Denzel, why don't you to go to your rooms and finish your homework." They both nodded and went out the door. "I think I will go over and speak to Rufus, I think it's time I went out." Which was strange, I have only left the bar to go to Barrets or get the groceries. "Can I trust you two to here?"

"Yeah, Barret go get the damn thing away from here and I will run the bar." Barret nodded and went and dragged the body upstairs. "Eww, anyways guess what Tifa!" I was startled by her shouting out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"I said guess!"

"I give up," I took another sip of cola, annoyed.

"Well Barret said that Cid called him last night." _Cid? _I thought _I haven't tried to contacted him since HE left. I haven't really contacted anyone but these two._

"What?" I asked taking another sip.

"Barret said that Cid knocked Shera!" I spat out the cola everywhere. KNOCKED UP? WHAT WAS YUFFIE THINKING? I then heard two soft giggles come from upstairs. "Oh, sorry," Yuffie whispered, I rolled my eyes as we both laughed.

"So is she?"

"Yep, Three months, he only got the call yesterday."

_Wow,_ I thought, I looked over to see Barret come back down. "Guys, we have a bit of a problem. I thought I would hide that _thing_ in _his_ old room, I know it was a bad idea, I changed my mind instanly but there was blood all over the door."

I got up, not asking any question and ran upstairs. The door used to be a dark brown but the blood was noticeable, a darker patch in the middle of the door, I went to open it but the phone rang. I walked over to the desk in my room and picked it up.

"Hello, 7th Heaven bar, how can I help you?"

"I haven't heard that voice in a long time," a grin made its way onto my face.

"Congratulations Cid, when's it due?"

"I haven't got time to calculate but hopefully soon, anyway a man in a black cloak attacked Rocket Town today, I ran out in killed him but he had no blood, and also was in the ShinRa uniform."

"Same thing happened here but there were two men... Wait, you're not swearing? "

"Yeah I am practicing for the kid, I want a boy more but, it doesn't really matter."

"Well congratulations again. Did you find out any information on them?"

"Well actually I am going to go and pick up Reeve from his holiday at Costa De sol, and go over to see Rufus, get some answers. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Nah, I will drive and meet you there,"

"Okay, well cya there, bye." I hung up, picked up the keys and headed for the hallway.

I noticed _his _bedroom door again. I stared at it confused but thought it will be another untold mystery till I get back. I ran down the stairs to see Barret and Yuffie at the table.

"So, who called?" Barret asked, their minds also off the door.

"Well it was Cid and I am going to meet him at ShinRa HQ. Can you mind the bar till I get back?"

"Yeah sure thing," Yuffie said running behind the bar.

"Great, I better stay and watch the three kids bye."

"Three kids, Hey!"

I laughed as I exited the room.

After a long drive I reached ShinRa HQ. I got out of the car slamming the door shut. I raced up the stairs into the entrance. I walked in to see Elana and Tseng following after Rufus who was on the phone yelling. I walked towards him; he noticed me and hung up instantly.

"Cid told me you were attacked be two of our troops," I nodded "My apologies, but eveytime we send troops to Wutai, they end up missing, A month later found trying to kill the innocent and with no blood." His phone rang again, "Excuse me."


	4. Chapter 3: Old friends

**Chapter 3: **** Old Friends**

**Tifa Pov**

I sat in the waiting chair in the lobby. There was only a women at the computer desk and a couple of guards out front. I was bored, I don't even know what I am waiting for exactly, and Reno told me to just wait till Rufus yells at his phone.

_Ring Ring, _I stared up to notice the lady glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stood up and bowed apologetically and walked outside. I took out my phone from me pocket and saw the name Barret on the screen. "Please tell me the bar is still alive." I groaned answering the phone.

"Hello, Tifa here."

"Sorry, but I am gonna take the kids back home tonight, Yuffie as well. Hope you don't mind," sadness got me by surprise. _They only got here this morning,_

"I don't mind, why?"

"I don't think you're ready to have them back here for a while, just until you get over things." Now I was confused, I was the first time that I had them over for a stay in two years. Then it hit me.

"We are gonna leave them with Shera, Cid said he will meet us there and go pick up Vincent and then head over to Wutai about the disappearances, Oh and Cid and Reeve are just about finished and are heading to the lobby, "

"Oh, ok then, bye," I hung up the phone then raced back inside. Cid was at the counter yelling and the receptionist and Reeve was mucking around with Cait Sith. I walked towards the counter, Cid then noticed me and waved. I quickly raced over and gave him a hug. "Two years, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault anyway. You got a little upset, that's all."

"A little?" I stepped back, holding back the tears. "It's nice to see you Reeve, did either of you get any information?"

"Only what you got, I am going to head over to Wutai with the others. I guess you want to stay home, Right?" Reeve announced.

"Yeah," I nodded. Cid put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be strong tomorrow, ok. Things have changed, you have changed. I am... trying to change," I heard Reeve laugh behind him.

"Huh, I'd like to see that." He teased.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Anyway, we better get going, we will catch up next week." He took his hand off me shoulder and they both left.

_Tomorrow, the day __**you **__ left two years ago, _I started to cry.


	5. Chapter 4: The past

_**Chapter 4:**__** The Past**_

**Tifa Pov**

"Go away," I groaned, turning over away from the sun. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The bar is closed today so I can be alone. Today is the two year anniversary from when _he _left. The other times he left I managed to control my sadness, but this time before he left, he _proposed_ to me. I said yes instantly but he left the next day.

**Flachback**

"_Tifa! Where are you?" The man yelled from the entrance of the bar. It was around 9 o' clock and the kids were asleep and I was about to go to bed._

"_Just putting some things back up here, you have more deliveries by the way."_

"_Come down here for a moment, I have to show you something." That was a shock for me.._

"_Is someone dead?" I asked concerned. When he normally comes home, he goes to bed and leaves before we wake the next morning._

"_Just come," I put the box of toys down and ran downstairs. I saw him across the room._

"_A suit?" His cheeks were bright red. I felt mine do the same. "Yeah," I managed to say. He just smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front._

"_Nanaki said that the sky will be the prettiest tonight, and since you like stars, I thought we might go out of Edge to see them."_

"_Ok, but what about-"_

"_HEY, TIFA! LOVE YOUR LOOK!" turned and blush to see Barret. He was staring at me strangely, then I realised._

"_Oh, sorry," a blush came across __**his**__ face. I was wearing my new pyjamas. It was a really short pink dress with a rip I made in case of a fight. "I didn't notice." I then saw a smile, which on rare on his behalf. I turned to see many of the homeless old men staring at me which must of made me go red all over. I nodded then ran inside._

_ooOooOooOooOoo_

_I came back outside to see the two men talking out the front. One of them, with blonde Chocobo hair and the other was Barret._

"_I'll mind the youngsters tonight, spiky here-"_

"_Just go Barret." Barret nodded then ran inside. "Shall we."_

_ooOooOooOooOoo_

_It was a long ride but we reached a lovely cliff, it was covered in grass and small purple flowers. There was a blossom tree in the middle where we sat that night._

_I laid there, my head on his chest as he lent against the tree. We watched the stars all night long. When the sun started to rise I felt very tired. I sat up and stared into his beautiful mako eyes._

"_I am exhausted, can we please head back, and you have deliveries today and the bar-"_

"_I got Cid to do the deliveries and the bar is closed today so don't worry." He got up and put his hand out for me to get up with. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, dragging me towards the end of the cliff. We stopped right at the end._

"_I'm sorry," I heard him mumble. I looked over to him in confusion._

"_What now?" His apologies really get on my nerves at times._

"_I am not good with words; I just couldn't say it so..."_

"_So?"_

"_Look." He then pointed towards the sky. In the distance I saw an airship, Cid's airship flying towards us. It had a message written on the back, I knew what it said but if it didn't say what I thought, I will make a fool of myself. I looked into the window to see the rest of the crew there, even the kids. Then I saw the writing clearer._

"_Will... You... Marry... Me?" He said next to me. I looked up at him; I thought it was a dream till he went down on one knee. He pulled out a ring, I can't even describe it. It was so... Beautiful._

"_Yes, I would love to," I said which made him jump up and hug me. "A dream come true," I whispered._

**The rest of the day we spent together. It was not a dream, it was a dream come true, it was the moment we have both been waiting for. But it was the next day that I started to feel alone forever....**

"_Tifa, I have a delivery in Wutai. I need to leave right now and-"_

"_When will you be back?"_

"_In two days, I am really sorry." I just nodded as he ran out the door. He then ran back in and jumped over the counter. He gave me a quick kiss, "We will start the wedding plans when I get back," he gave me another kiss then turned to leave._

"_So you leave a mess for me to clean?" He looked down at the bar, he blushed and looked at his shoes._

"_Oh, sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you want me to-"_

"_No, I got it. I will see you when you get back." He just nodded and ran out._

**The days went by quick, I looked at the clock, it was very late but he wasn't back. I got worried. Three days later... Nothing. I then thought he might be at the church. I went there, but there was no sign of him. I spent the night there to see if he would come here at night but he never came. That's when I gave up on hiding my emotions inside, the day I started to cry. I stopped opening the bar and seeing the kids. I had no money coming in at all. I just spent every day in my bed. The kids started to go to Shera's. Barret would come in every week to see if I was still alive and leave me some food.**

**After a year I opened up the bar again. Yuffie would stay and help me through the days till I knew I could handle it on my own.**

_**The hours, days, months and now years that went past. Not one word was received from you. You didn't contact any of us. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together.**_

_(Flashback end)_

I even think now it was a dream.

_He _said 'be back in two days' but that must've been a lie. It took me a whole year to get over him. I cried every day. I didn't have Marlene or Denzel sleep here. They only ever saw me every Saturday.

I lay back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the day to end.

* * *

**Yuffie Pov**

"So, Vincent how was your so called 'vacation'" I asked, he just glared at me. We were all at my place. Barret and Cid are fighting and Reeve was in the corner fixing Cait Sith. I was left to nag Vincent. "Why won't you answer me?!" I got up and walked over to Cid and Barret with a grin.

"Barret, you may be kind. BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKEN ANOYING! Sometimes," Cid said. It made me laugh.

"SHIT UP YUFFIE!" Barret yelled. _Time to shine,_ I thought. I fell to the ground rolling with laughter to annoy him more.

BANG BANG BANG

"Gunshots," Vincent got off the wall he was leaning on and ran out the front.

"Wait you!" Cid yelled running outside, Barret following.

I grabbed my shuriken and raced outside, Barret and Cid were there but Vincent was gone. I looked up. _How did I not notice that, _half of the city was gone, a black object/wall/shadow was standing before us. "Where's he gone?"

"He ran into the darkness and disappeared." Barret replied. Cid looked really pissed off so he ran straight in. "Cid wait," Barret called following him in.

"I HATE YOU TWO!" I shouted after them. They never wait for me, and I guess they never will.

I was now scared to enter. I looked to see if the darkness ended. Strangely it did, right on the edges of Wutai. "To scared are we," a voice called from the darkness.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted running in.

* * *

**Author: **Any question? Put up a review.


	6. Chapter 5: Regret

**Chapter 5:**** Regret**

_**Tifa Pov**_

I still am lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I have finally stopped crying but I am still sad. I turned to my side to face the window. It is about midday now so the sun is above the house. I heard the sound of a car pulling out in front of the bar. "Were closed," I mumbled getting up. I walked downstairs to see a black car parked out the front. I walked out the front door and saw the doors open, only to see Reno step out.

"Hey Tifa, you look good today!" He yelled waving as he walked towards me.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I just came to see how good you look."

"I know you want something," I crossed my arms as he scratched his head.

"Well at Wutai, we had a _bit_ of a situation and Cid, Barret, Vincent and Yuffie, Reeve said half the town went black and he wants to send in a Cait Sith with a camera and a communicator in. And also Shera is unable to take care of the kids, and we are _NOT _doing it!"

I then looked over at the car to see Rude step out with the kids. "Fine leave them here." I groaned walking back inside.

"Hey, you could at least say I look good!" He called after me.

"Why would she," Rude said getting back into the car. The kids ran inside and I started to cook up some lunch.

"Hey Tifa, sorry to bother you but Wutai isn't safe at the moment, we will be able to sleep here and we can do alot of stuff." I just nodded and kept on cooking. I looked over to see Marlene crying her head off, Denzel went over to cheer her up but she just ran upstairs.

"I will cook lunch and speak to her when she calms down. Melted cheese on bread is all I have, and a few tomatoes."

"Well we had lunch but I would love a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich." He said with a big grin.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"This is my favourite, simple but good," Denzel was stuffing as much as he could into his mouth.

"I am going to see Marlene, why don't you see if the neighbours want to play?"

"Sure why not," Denzel snatched two more pieces of bread and ran outside.

I got up from my seat and started to walk upstairs, I heard Marlene still sobbing in her room. I was about to enter but then the door of _his_ room slipped into mind. _Marlene first,_ I thought to myself and I opened the door to her room. "Are you ok? I know your father is missing and he will be found, I promise." Marlene lifted her heard, her eyes are all red and puffy, I sat next to her on her bed, she rested her head on my shoulder and I hugged her. "It'll be ok." That is all I can say right now.

I stayed in her room till she stopped, she was a little bit happier now; she had agreed to go see the neighbours after a bit of lunch. I sat at the table opposite her as she ate, she didn't want to talk much. She then finished and ran outside.

I was about to pick up the plates but I had to check _his _room. I walked up the stairs, down the hall till I got to the door. The blood is all dried up now, and it REALLY stinks. I opened the door; there are papers all over the floor, each with a blood handprint on then. I looked around the room more, that seemed to be it. _I was hoping for something more dramatic, _I thought as I went to go shut the window. I then noticed nothing else was in the room. _His _desk, chair, bed all gone, just bloody paper (haha). I pulled the window down and it was all stained red, fingered writing through it.

_**Denzel Pov**_

The neighbours weren't home so Marlene and I sat at the front step. We just sat and talked till some strange man walked up to us. "Is the bar closed today?" He asked we just nodded, Marlene stared at her feet, and I just looked at the man. He had brown hair, shorter than mine and just looked like a normal guy around this area. He just smiled and sat next to us, I could feel Marlene stiffen next to me, the man also noticed but he didn't move. "I only came to get a quick drink, is that girl, um... Tifa here, I will pay double, no, tripple?" I then knew he was an alcoholic by his smell. I nodded and walked inside.

"TIFA! TIFA!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, I noticed that _his_ old room door was open. I walked in to see all the mess, but I ignored it. "Tifa, there is a guy out the front willing to pay triple for a drink." Tifa was standing by the window, it was all red. "Tifa?" She didn't move, I walked over to her and pulled her out of the room, she blinked a couple of times then looked at me then smiled.

"Well let's go get him a beer so he can piss off." She walked down the stairs and poured the man a drink. She then put it on the bench and walked back into _his _room. I grabbed the drink and walked outside.

"Here you go," I gave the man a drink, I watched as he sculled it down. He then passed me back the cup then reached into his pocket.

"Thank you so much, that was good," he said, still reaching into his pocket. "Darn, only got a fifty. Guess you can keep that change for yourself," he gave me the money then ran off. I sat back next to Marlene and offered her the money.

"We can split," she replied pulling out a hundred.

"Where did you get that?"

"The man gave it to me, said I looked poor," she then got up and went inside, I just followed.

_**Tifa Pov**_

I was drawn to the window, I just read the words over and over in my head,

_**Left again has he, no worries, death will be here soon for you miss Lockhart. It will be slow so the tow little ones can you die before they do.**_

I just kept staring at the words on the window. _I can admit I will regret reading this, _I thought to myself running down the stairs.

**Author: **Sorry bout grammar but I will redo the series with a better grammar check. 


	7. Chapter 6: A Stranger Calls

**Chapter 6: **** Hatred**

_**Tifa Pov**_

"Denzel!" I called racing down the stairs, I jumped the last three and ran out the front. He was sitting at the front step at the bar with Marlene.

"You two, we have to be careful. We might be in danger, if I say run, RUN! Got it?" Denzel and Marlene both turned to face me. "I know if I go down they will come after you but... at least I know that you got a chance to get away." I watched as the two of them nodded as I turned to walk inside.

_**Denzel Pov**_

"Hmm..." I stared down at my share of the money whilst Marlene looked down on hers. "What to do with this... Give it to Tifa, hide it or buy something for her."

"Well I am going to keep it. She said that another idiot is after all of us again but who?"

"Well, if that's what you want, I am gonna give it to Tifa."

"Suck up," Marlene teased, I just got up and fingered her back with a smirk. "HEY!"

"I am gonna go for a walk, want to join?" Marlene just shook her head then ran inside.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

I just walked down the streets, looking for anything to eat. Tifa may be a good cook but I feel selfish always asking her for food. Many people were heading home for work and ending a normal day. I felt a rumble from a phone in my pocket. I reached down to look at the screen. I frowned at the name and threw it towards the dumpster and it missed and didn't break. I groaned as it still rang. I walked over to stomp on it but I saw a shiny round object on the ground. I was Tifa's old ring, I picked it up and put it in my pocket and ran home.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Tifa's Pov**_

THE NEXT DAY

"I am going out to go shopping, need anything?" I asked the two, picking up my handbag.

"Nope, maybe a snack would be good." I nodded and walked out the door, the sun was shining brightly among the town. I lifted my hand to cover my face from the sun, all the people are trying to get to work on time but there is a car crash in one of the roads blocking all the traffic. I started to head towards the shop.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

I was about to head home but I heard a phone go off. I followed the sound to a nearby alley, I walked in to see a dumpster but the phone was on the ground. I picked it up as it stopped; I turned it to see DENZEL in imprinted on the back. _He doesn't have a phone... At least I don't think he does._ The phone then rang again. I groaned and looked at the screen. "Huh?"_ his _name was on the screen, in big bold letters. I waited till it stopped ringing and looked at the messages.

_Is anything happening?_

_Is there any danger at home? _

_Is Tifa in trouble?_

_Everything's alright, right? _

I kept scrolling through the messages. They were all from _him, _not one from anyone else but _him. Maybe I will answer next time, play a trick on him and see how he likes it,_ I thought, not even sure it made sense. Then again it rang. _Pretend I found the phone. Pretend I found the phone. Pretend I- _"Denzel you should answer your phone when I call, I think there's trouble coming and I don't need to engaged to a dead women." I gasped, something wasn't right but I didn't care. I calmed myself down then began to speak.

"Engaged to a dead wife, sounds interesting and um... Denzel? He must own this phone. Sorry I just found it." I _half _lied.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't know, can you please return it to him, it is very important that he has this." I looked around to find something to keep him on the phone to find out some information.

"Where does her live?" That was dumb, but a normal person would ask that... right?

"At the bar in Edge, it's called 7th Heaven." Here is my chance.

"I don't know where that is," I lied.

"Well, where are you know, I will give you directions."

"I um... I can't read." I blurted out, what on earth wasI thinking.

"That is just helpful isn't it, ask around," He fell for me not being able to read but the people?

"There aren't people around." Thanks to the crash anyway, that was luck. "You know what, you should come here and _show _me, where are you?" That was a dumb question to ask at after the fact that I just said I can't read.

"Sorry, I am busy but thanks for answering. I will send him another one." I started to get angry, both at _him _and Denzel.

"The dead wife thing, what do you mean?"

"That's none of your business. Just destroy the phone before you leave."

"Why do you want me to break it? Your hidings aren't you."

_**..... Pov**_

This girl has to be the dumbest person I have ever talked to. "No, this is a _private_ phone right? Only one number is programmed into it. So just break in.

"Why won't you just hang up then?"

"I need to make sure you break it."

"How will you be sure?" She must be smarter than I thought.

"If you don't, I will track it down and break it myself."

"I'll keep the phone with me."

"That's stealing."

"You know what...Cloud?" _The way she said my name... No, it can't be her... Can it?_

_**Cloud's Pov**_

"Wedding's off!" Then she hung up. I called back but the number didn't exist, the phone was destroyed. _Oh shit, _I thought to myself.

**Author: **DAH DAH DAAAAA!!!!! Well sorry this one is late, I actually got a job interview, haven't done it yet but I have been practicing for it.

**Interesting Fact: **I found this out a couple of days ago, in the movie Advent Children there is a picture at the end of the movie, just a normal picture. Well that is what I thought until I saw a video on the net. I watched a video showing secret things about the movie, one really stood out. Next to Cloud there is a gap. I you look carefully, there is someone there.


	8. Chapter 7: Home

_**Chapter 8:**__** Home**_

**Author: **Sorry it's late but I managed to get a job (yay) so the rest of the story will be put up quick. Also I am not going to care about the editing because I haven't got the time to do it and as long as you understand the story I doesn't really matter. Just ask if there are any queries.

_**Clouds Pov**_

_**(A MONTH LATER)**_

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring........ Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Shut up, shut up."I mumbled in timing with the phone. The phone is the last thing I want to answer at the moment. I wonder why everyone is ok with many people in a street hold an object to their ear and nobody cares. But, if it was a brick or a shoe... Well yeah. I stopped Fenrir and pulled it out with the normal "Hello."

"Hello Cloud." A strong breathing voice came from the other end. Great more danger, mostly this happens in movies and its gay start to say so myself.

"What now?" I groaned knowing it won't be a normal good chat.

"Well, as you know we have been keeping an eye on you and your friends for a while now." This is probably some teenager who will attack them and die, as this happens once a week. One week it was Barret, a day later he calls saying that there's a dead man he needs to bury, next Yuffie then Cid, you get the picture.

"So, who will you attack?" I asked, this is a new voice I am hearing who sounds young.

"Well, we have already managed to get rid of some of them. A man of muscle, someone I must say I regret kidnapping, A pilot and a zombie man. I think I will go and shut that girl up after this chat but you know all about the others."

"Wow, congratulations. They will kick your ass in about 2 seconds." This has to be a joke.

"We have had them for around 5 weeks now, running in circles of darkness, all separated from one another. Two of them really love to swear don't they, and if that girl won't shut up soon I'll..." Now this got serious.

"Wait, 5 weeks." Then he hung up. It took me around 10 minutes to get what's going on so now I have to play hero again.

I dialled in Denzel's safe phone number; I replaced it a while ago not letting Tifa knowing. "Hello Cloud, what's up?"

"Is Tifa alright?"

"You haven't called in a while but yeah she is... _ok_."

"OK? What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since she called you she has never left her room. We are being minded at the bar by Reeve and Shera because Barrets gone missing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, well at least I think I did. Maybe you forgot."

"Anything else I _forgot?_"

"Blood all throughout your room, some guy attacked us and some stranger gave us money."

"Thanks for the update, I think I might head home and help out till this dickhead gets what's coming from. About my room, was the any information she found out from it?"

"She thinks that it's the blood from the guy who attacked us, but was not sure. Should I tell Tifa?"

"Go ahead I will be there in two days."

"Have you been to Wutai yet? Marlene wants to know."

"I was going to but I might need backup."

"Ok bye." Denzel hung up with a sigh of relief, they are safe for now but anything could change at any second. I started up fenrir and raced home.

_**Tifas Pov**_

_**(2 days later)**_

"No!" I shouted as loud as I could manage. Denzel just told me that Cloud was on his way home, he thinks that we will all be fine with him coming back just to leave again. Well he's wrong.

"Come on Tifa, he said he wants just to come here, grab your car and all go to Wutai."

"NO!"

"He is going to call in 10 minutes and he wants you to answer so you know what to do." I heard him as he ran back downstairs to join the others.

I sat up on my bed and stared out the window, the sun shining brightly among the town. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to see Reeve, Shera Marlene and Denzel sitting at a table in the corner of the bar and Cait sitting on the bar. I headed for the front door silently as Denzel started to shout about something. Then the phone rang. All four of them turned and looked at me. "It's for you." I went behind the bar, grabbed the phone and took it upstairs.

"Hello." I could not be bothered talking right now.

"Hi Teef, I need to know if we can borrow your car to Wutai."

"Don't you need to go by plane or boat?"

"No, sorry Reeve has a helicopter you can use."

"Will you come with us? We need all the extra help we can get." I just gently put the phone on the table and left it there as I raced to the car. I snuck out the back and started the engine, then my mobile rang. "Why are you upset with me!?" He shouted.

"Why you ask, well for starters-"

"I know but the others are in danger and I need you to help us. I don't care if you're angry or even hate me... They need our help."

"NO! I AM NOT HELPING EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground smashing it to pieces. I grabbed the car keys and ran to the car. It took a while to get it going but when I didn't hesitate to get going. I was filled with rage and not going to waste time getting as far away as I could. For the first time I've started to _HATE _him.


	9. Chapter 8: Flash Forward

_**Chapter 8:**_ **Flash Forward**

_**Tifa Pov**_

_Am I awake, no I went to sleep and hour ago, well at least I think I did? Maybe I am still awake, but not aware of my surroundings, yeah, that must be it. I looked at Clouds sword at the cliff, staring at it blankly waiting for the right moment. It's very windy and I am starting to get cold. I hear the sounds of running footsteps behind me. I turn to see Cloud running towards me. He stops ten steps away. I walk backwards shaking my head to either side, he steps closer and then stops again. "Trust me," I whisper, he reaches out to me then everything goes black._

I woke up resting on the cold hard ground of the church. I sat up and put my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them. _The same dream I've had in the last week must mean something. _I stared up at the sky through the broken ceiling, it seems peaceful. I stood up and walked towards the pool at the front of the church. There were many yellow and white flower petals floating on the water, some of them were pink from other flowers we tried to grow but failed. I heard the door behind me open slowly as I sat down and put my feet in the water, footsteps approaching slowly. They came closer and closer but they stopped just behind me. I couldn't be stuffed seeing who it was, I was too busy in thought about the dream that I just had.

"I want to ask you something." I just ignored the voice as he went on and on. "Tifa, I want to ask you something important." I took a big sigh and got up slowly. I turned to see Cloud behind me but I wasn't in the mood. "Tifa!" I just walked past him and went out the front doors. The sun was shining brightly as I made my way to the car. I hoped in to start it but of course he had to take parts out. "TIfa I don't care if you're mad at me I just want to know." I looked up at him and he began. "My ring, you took it off, why?"

"Well, I think I am too good for you, you selfish moron." He just sighed and walked back into the church. Of course he had to pay his respects for an old friend. I got out of the car and sighed, I have to walk now. I started to head home when there was a loud noise from behind me.

"TIFA LOOK OUT!"

_Fire everywhere, the whole building destroyed. Only me and some strange girl with blood for eyes, I stared down at my hands and noticed that there were blood all over them, I must have damaged her eyes so she can't see me, why? _

_She ran towards me super fast, I tried to block her but I was thrown out of the building into the snow. All my clothes have been torn to shreds from the fire. I am covered in blood, nearly dead on the ground. The girl follows me out but is stopped by some strange ninja with a white outfit and red hair. I get up slowly to see ninjas all around me with arrows pointing at me. I step back and hit the railing. I turn to see that I am on top of a building in a city, I train track just below. They get closer and closer. I could hardly move and heard the sound of a train, with that I jumped._

"Tifa, please wake up please." I opened my eyes to see him resting me on his lap. "Thank goodness, the metal pole landed on top of you, I thought you were going to move but you froze."

"Why do you care?" A small metal pole never knocks me out. I must say that the dream was different, maybe I am getting a warning. I pushed him back and sat up. The metal pole was the same size as me but it was very thin and light.

"That was odd there, how about we go home." Why is he so relaxed, I am mad at him, he left but he acts like he hasn't left.

"You were gone for two years."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I gasped, he thought that he could just be back and act like nothing's wrong.

"You proposed to me and left the next day for two years, how do think this is going to be fine?"

"Just a feeling, I guess." I shot up and ran back to the bar.

I raced through the front door of the bar. Everyone was packed and ready to go but I didn't stay to chat. I ran to my room to see Cloud already there. "How did you..." Was all I managed to say before he grabbed me and shook me violently.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"With me!?" I pushed him to the ground and rested on a wall in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Teef, why are you so angry? You threw away my ring, isn't that enough to hurt me, to get me back?" I just shook my head and walked towards the kid's room. Cloud sighed and dragged me back into my room and sat me on the bed. "We will talk through this when we get back."

"Why did you leave?" I didn't want to, I didn't need to but I began to cry. "Why Cloud, I did nothing to harm you in any way and you just go and leave again. Then you blame me for it."

"Tifa I, I was selfish to leave but I had a reason. One I cannot say yet but you will see." I just stared at him is shock, of course that was the reason, HE"S A DICK.

"Cloud you are a jerk, a moron and every bad word in the world. I will help you on your stupid trip to Wutai so you will let me be!"

Cloud just stood up and stared at me in shock, I hurt him and I didn't care. "I am sorry I hurt you Tifa."

"Don't talk to me again. I am ignoring you from now on till you learn what I really want... I HATE YOU!" With that he stormed out of the and the silent treatment began.


	10. Chapter 9: Danger

_**Chapter 9:**__** Silence**_

_**Cloud Pov**_

The trip to Wutai was slow. We had to go in a small helicopter and everyone was pushed together. Tifa was on one side of the seat and I was on the other. The kids were left at the bar with Shera and we went and picked up Nanaki and told him the whole story. He didn't understand what was going on and neither did we. All we knew was that we had to save the others.

When we got there we realised that half of Wutai was covered in darkness, just a black orb in the centre of the village. We started straight away. Reeve got out his laptop and sent and old looking Cait Sith into the darkness with a camera.

"Is it working?" Reeve talked into the microphone and Cait nodded blocking his ears.

"That thing is bloody loud but yes." He slowly walked towards the big black wall and ran in.

"We will have to wait a while before we can get any footage." I nodded as he went back to his helicopter with Nanaki. Tifa went over and sat on a log while I just stood there fiddling with her ring in my left pocket. _She has rejected me for the last time, now's my chance to talk to her. _

I walked over slowly and sat next to her. She moved a little away from me and crossed her arms. I went to say something but she spoke first. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just want you to stay and I'm sure you had your reasons." I looked at her, she was so upset. I have never seen her cry before and I think I am about to.

"I did actually, I was planning on coming home earlier but I got held up." She went closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I hugged her tightly and then she stood up.

"This might be our last battle together. We don't know how this will turn out."

"I promise that I will tell you why I left straight after we have saved everyone. I will also keep my old promise so you have to come with me." She nodded with a grin.

"Oh, there was a message left for up on your window in blood."

"Yeah Denzel told me, what did it say?"

"Left again has he, no worries, death will be here soon for you miss Lockhart. It will be slow so the two little ones can see you die before they do. At least I think it said that." That caught me off guard. I stood up fast and looked at her confused.

"Denzel said he looked at it, and it was completely different."

"Huh, what did he say?"

"Cloud is a giant jerk." She started to giggle. I stared at her with confusion yet again. "I think he was joking. You don't have to get serious."

"Why are you laughing crazily at a time like this?" Nanaki asked, he looked angry to see that she was having fun. "Reeve got some footage, it is delayed 10 minutes so be aware."

We all raced back to see Reeve in front of a small laptop. "Can you all see?" He looked over to me and I nodded. The screen was all black. Nothing could be seen through the screen at all. The only way we knew it was on was by the footsteps of Cait Sith. He kept on walking and walking.

About an hour later there was something in the distance. Cait Sith ran as fast as he could toward the object as it grew bigger and bigger. "Yuffie!" Tifa shouted. I jumped at the sound of her voice behind me. I looked more carefully at the image. She was covered in blood and unconscious. I turned around and saw Tifa running towards the wall of darkness.

"TIFA!"

_**Tifa Pov**_

I couldn't bar it any longer. I had to save everyone even if it was only me. If I don't, Cloud will leave again and blame himself. I ran and ran till I was two metres away. I took one step closer, I checked all my pockets to realising that I had no materia or items on me. "Damn, just what I need," I mumbled to myself.

"Tifa! Don't you dare take one more step!" I turned to see Cloud running towards me. I took one step as a joke to ster him up a little. I put my foot down and looked back at him, he was frozen with fear. I turned back around and saw millions of black tentacles coming out from all around the darkness. "TIFA RUN!" I turned and started running for my life. Cloud ran towards me to pull me away but it was too late. One on them wrapped around my ankle and I fell to the ground hard.

"CLOUD PLEASE GO!" I shouted but he kept running towards me.

"I'm not leaving you ever again!" He got to my hands and pulled but he wasn't strong enough, so he got out his sword and sliced it in half. I got up quickly and Cloud grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. The tentacles stretched out further, they were after me, not us, me. I looked back to see that they were slowing down.

We reached the others and Cloud told them to run. We ran till we reached the edge of Wutai and all collapsed from exhaustion. We all lay there breathing heavily. I sat up and looked over to see all the tentacles ripped apart the helicopter and completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I... the image of... I'm so sorry." I felt really bad for running into danger head on. Cloud was angry with me for doing so but was happy that I was safe. Nanaki and Reeve went to look at more of the footage as me and Cloud still sat in the grass.

"Tifa, you stay with me ok, don't just go risk your life like that." I just simply nodded. We have to think of a plan and fast. All our friends could be killed at any second and we have left it for so long because of me and my selfishness. Then a thought accrued to me.

"Cloud, did you mean what you said?" He looked up at me with concern but looked and the ground next to me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess! So you're just going to leave after this battle, aren't you?" He didn't reply. Just when I thought that he was here to stay, he wants to leave. I just wanted to just burst out with tears right here and now but I had to hold it in till I find a private room.

"I'm sorry, I thought I would stay this time, I really did. But, you threw out my ring and that really hurt me." What? He said about his feelings for the first time in, ever. I felt honoured to hear about this but I was too angry to accept it.

"I threw it out because you left for two bloody full years! You said you will only be gone for not that fucking long! You proposed and I was ready to marry you but now," my voice went soft from all that yelling. "I don't seem to trust you anymore." He stood up in shock and rubbed his face with his hand. He didn't care that I was mad. He wanted me to feel sorry for him for me tossing his ring.

"Tifa I'm... Sorry," he whispered and walked over to the others. I don't know what came over me, I hated him so much that... I ran back into Wutai. My eyes filled with tears I ran straight for the darkness ready for it to take me. I heard Cloud shouting in the background but I couldn't hear his words. I felt the ground rumble hard underneath me, it was a challenge for me just to keep my balance. When it finally stopped hundreds of tentacles came rushing out towards me, I started to run towards it but a hand stopped me.

"I'm not letting you do this!" He shouted, I was too angry that I gave him a cold hard punch right in the jaw. He fell to the ground as I raced closer towards all the tentacles and skidded to a stop.

"COME AND GET ME!" I shouted. Cloud got up and raced towards me.

"TIFA DON'T DO THIS!" He grabbed me hand and pulled it hard, I tried to free myself from his grip but he was too strong.

"I want to die," I whispered softly, to tentacles started to wrap around my hand and my waist.

"Tifa please-"

"NO I WANT TO DIE HERE AND NOW!" I felt another one wrap both my legs together. I didn't even bother struggling and Cloud knew that so he let go and raced off. I was pulled back into the darkness.

The speed was incredibly, I was in the centre in the blink of an eye.

"Nice to see you again, Tifa Lockhart," _that voice I know that voice, _I looked around to see who it was but it was hopeless, it was all black. The tentacles all let go of me, I shouted out all my friends names but didn't get a responce. _I hope they're not dead._

* * *

**Author: **OMG I GOT THE JOB!!! I made a gingerbread house today so I had to rush the story so I can eat it. YUMMY! I will start on the next chapter first, I have a house to destroy. =D


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

_**Chapter 10: **__**Rescue**_

_**Clouds Pov**_

I watched in horror as she disappeared into the darkness. I had to let go, it was too late to save her. I turned and headed back to the others who were all staring at the computer screen all shocked. "What's happened?" Cloud asked.

"Cait Sith was just completely destroyed." Reeve turned the computer off and faced Cloud. "We need to think of a plan and fast." Nanaki nodded and went to the helicopter.

"It just got Tifa," I mumbled softly.

"WHAT! And you let it?" I felt myself fill with rage but I held it in. I thought for a brief moment, thinking of a plan when I heard a loud scream of pain coming from the darkness.

"TIFA!"

I raced towards the darkness with my sword in hand. It was my fault that she went in and it will be me who will get her out. I stopped around ten feet away for the wall of black, waiting for it to attack. But nothing happened so I walked closer and closer, but still no response. "Cloud!" I turned to see Nanaki and Reeve race towards me. "Here, take this." He threw a bag of materia at my feet. I looked through the bag to see what to use but then there was another scream. "Tifa?" Reeve said staring into the darkness.

"No, that was Yuffie." Nanaki just grabbed a cure and ran in.

"Good, he may be able to sniff them out." I shook my head and stood up.

"You have any weapons." He nodded and pulled out a gun, I stared at it for a bit till I noticed.

"ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT? THAT'S DENZELS WATER PISTOL!" He threw the gun to the ground and laughed. I must say that they looked very similar but.

"Well, no I don't have any weapons." I glared at him till he stopped laughing. "Well, let's go." I nodded. We both ran into the darkness.

_**Tifas Pov**_

"Would you like another?" The man asked. I stood up as a sword slashed through my back. I fell to the ground in pain. I have been slashed all over, he hasn't stopped since I entered but, worst of all I can't see a thing, all I can hear is Yuffie next to me and that morons voice. "Oh, how Cloud will enjoy this." I got up and let out a massive kick in the air. What do you know, it hit. I must've got him in the stomach pretty had because I saw him fall to the ground right in front of me. I could only see him a little but it was good enough. I tried to stomp my foot down hard on his head but he got up to fast. I fell back to the ground in pain. I couldn't stand anymore. I have lost way to much blood and I feel like I am going to black out but I won't give up. I may hate Cloud but I don't want to die, not in his hands, Hojos. "Now for you Yuffie."

"No!" She screamed but I heard the sword impact on her skin.

"Oh, she's out cold. Well, only one more to go." Now I was worried, she is out cold. It may be a good thing because she won't have to take more damage, but no one has even tried to save us. I have tried running but he always seems to find me. I have no energy left at all and I am about to be killed. I stood up again ready for the next blow to hit, but he appeared right in front of me. I could see him clearly. He had Sephiroths sword in his hand and his clothes were covered in our blood, our blood. "I had an idea in my head lately, what if I use this to bring back the almighty Sephiroth?" I looked to see in his hand a purple materia. "There is only one of its kind, brings back the dead. But I will save it till it's necessary." I started to panic, the last thing we need is for him to come back.

I got knocked back to the ground. Only this time, I couldn't stand up. The pain was getting worse and worse. "Huh, someone else entered the darkness. Well he isn't wrecking my fun." I saw Hojo run into the distance so I used it as a chance to get away. I was able to get up but it took some effort. I listened to make sure he wasn't coming back then I began to run. I tripped. I think I tripped on Yuffie, oops. I was about to get back up but someone cast cure on me, I was saved. I got up slowly and saw Vincent and Nanaki standing in front of me.

"I found one." Nanaki smirked. "Vincent, you take Yuffie and I will look for Barret and Cid, be careful Tifa and get out of here." I nodded. Vincent picked up Yuffie and gave me a quick nod before disappearing into the distance, Nanaki followed.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted after them. They came, took Yuffie and left me to fight for myself. I thought I should keep moving before he comes back. I started to walk to my right but everything looked the same, black. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this?" I mumbled, I just kept on walking into nothing. I then heard two men fighting in the distance, not the type I expected though.

"Where should we go now, east?" That must've been Reeve.

"WHICH WAY IS FUCKING EAST!"

"CLOUD!" I shouted, I don't care anymore I wanted to get out.

"TIFA!"

_Sorry girl but it's too late, I think I will use the material now. I may die but he will return using my body as his own. _I heard in the back of my head, it was Hojo. I stood still for a moment, he was about to summon Sephiroth, I had to stop him. But when I saw Cloud, I wanted to apologise first. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him tight. I pressed my face in his chest whilst my eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to die. I want to stay with you." He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there in each other's arms for a while until I stopped crying.

"It's my fault. I should tell you why I left." I looked up at him, I really wanted to know but for some reason I didn't. "I left because." He paused and looked down at me. "Because I love you and. Where's Reeve?" He must've lost him when he ran to help me. I looked at him to keep going, he got the message. "I wanted to get more money," he looked down on the ground in front of him.

"Money for what? Please Cloud I want to know." He got back out the ring he gave me. He was saving money for the wedding, but why couldn't he use the money we saved together?

"It doesn't matter anymore. I wanted for you to have the perfect wedding and I went a bit overboard."

"With what?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I got so much gil that we afford another 4 bars." I stepped back a little and giggled. "Hey, what happened, your covered in blood." I looked down and the ground to see only black but to hide my face.

"It was Hojo, he wants to resurrect Sephiroth using a new materia and use his body." I looked up to see Cloud fill with rage, the two that he hated the most in the world were back. Well one at a time. "Nanaki cured me, he found Vincent and they saved Yuffie. Hojo was trying to knock us both out but he only managed to get Yuffie to stay down." I felt Cloud grab me and hugged me tight.

"We will kill them and start all over, ok." I nodded, I looked up at him and our eyes met. We slowly got closer and started to kiss. I had my eyes open in time to see a flash in the distance. Cloud was too busy kissing to notice. I pushed him back a little and he stopped, I wanted to stay like that forever but I had to think fast.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Cloud looked at me with confusion. I shoved him to the ground as his eyes were filled with shock. I felt blood gushing down mu stomach.

"TIFA NO!" Cloud shuffled his way back up quickly and caught me as I fell.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Tifa, please. Don't go... please." I tried to make a smile but to only fail, I felt myself getting dizzy. All I could do was watch Clouds face fade away in front of me.


	12. Chapter 11: Hope

_**Chapter 11:**__** Hope**_

_**Clouds Pov**_

I walked through the village of Wutai, Tifa in my arms nearly dead. I beat the shit out of Sephiroth, and made sure that he was dead before I left, soon after the darkness cleared and I was able to find Tifa lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I looked down at her face. It was completely covered in blood and her hair was stuck to her face with dried up blood. Her clothes all tattered from Hojo and she was hardly breathing. I started to pick up my pace, running as fast as my legs would let me. I am wounded too; clothes all tattered and ripped from my battle with Sephiroth. I looked around to see the rest of the group near the entrance of Wutai.

"Cloud, quickly we have to get her to a hospital!" Reeve shouted. He must've called Rufus because all the Turk members were here picking up all the dead bodies from the kidnapped SOLDIERS. Both Barret and Reeve raced towards me, Barret took Tifa back to the cars and Reeve helped me over to the rest of the group. "Are you alright? We all managed to get out an hour ago but we didn't hear from you."

"No," I mumbled. I started to walk over towards the cars but Vincent stopped me.

"She'll be fine, she is a strong fighter." He was right. She is a strong fighter but she needed me, I needed her.

"Cloud." Was all I heard before I saw darkness.

'

I woke up to see white all around me. It was a bit confusing for a moment but I managed to get my focus. "Hey there," I looked up to see Yuffie smiling right in my face. I got my hands and pushed her to the ground and sat up.

"Am I?"

"Nope."

"But you?"

"Woke up."

"How long?"

"Three weeks." I looked over at her. I noticed that she is completely recovered and same with me.

"Has Tifa... Woken up yet?" Her smile disappeared and she looked down in disappointment. I felt myself begin to cry. I felt tears running down my face. Yuffie looked up at me with a cheesy grin.

"HEY GUYS! HE'S CRYING, HE'S ACTUALLY CRYING! GET A CAMERA!" She shouted through the door to the hallway. I picked up me pillow and threw it with so much force that it made her all straight onto her but. "You. Little-"

"Smile Cloud," Cid said with a smirk as he shot a photo at me.

"Well, Tifa woke up just about an hour ago," She said with a smile. I felt relieved to know that she was safe. "But..."

"But what?"

"She... Well, um. She had to have an operation, she is in surgery now but the doctor said that it will be a miracle if she wakes up from it before 5 days. He said that it will be over 5 days before she wakes up but he said it will be longer, way longer." I rested my head onto the mattress behind me and I stared up at the ceiling. "Also you have to go back to 7th Heaven with Barret tomorrow, he wants to see Marlene and Denzel." I nodded.

I was let out later that day, I tried to go see Tifa but the doctors said doctor things that I don't really listen to so I left. I will make sure that I visit every day from today onwards.


	13. Chapter 12: Speechless

_**Chapter 12:**_ _**Speechless**_

**Tifa Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly. I had that dream again and it was really starting to worry me. I looked around to see that the area is filled with flowers and all white. I sat up and looked around, the flowers never ended.

"Hey there Teef!" I turned my head to see Aerith and Zack racing towards me. I was going to shout hello back but nothing came out.

"Long time no see." Aerith said followed by a hug. They were talking but I was more concerned in the fact that I can't speak. I stared at the ground in shock. _It must be the place that's making me not talk,_ I thought to myself with a nod.

"Tifa, sorry to say this but we have to leave. It will be better in two months from when you wake up, promise." All I could do was nod in response.

"Yeah, we brought you here because we need to tell you something." Zack said with concern. I looked at his face to show that I was listening. "Spiky back there will need your help one day; he can't be the 'hero' forever. I can't tell you what or when, only good luck." I hate to do this now but I nodded. He nodded back with a smile. We said our goodbyes and they left and everything went black. I still felt conscious but it was still all black. I was lying down in a bed, we at least I think. I could only hear movements from people around me but that was it. I tried to move but couldn't. Tried to speak but a tube was down my throat. _Great._

';

_**Clouds Pov**_

"MARLENE DENZEL STOP!" I shouted after the two kids _running _through the hospital. They hit at least seven nurses before they listened to me. I walked over to them and bent down to their height. "She isn't going anywhere, what's the rush?" They both ignored me and ran off again. I cursed before heading to Tifa's room.

She has been out for at least 3 months now on life support and I am starting to get worried. The doctors gave her an operation that went alright but there were things they couldn't fix. The sword went through her spine so they don't even know that she can even move yet. They also said that her throat was filled with blood and some has dried so anything could happen when she starts breathing on her own.

I arrived at the door of the room. Marlene and Denzel were at the door waiting for me to open the door. I put my hand on the handle and decided that I want to go in alone for a while.

'

I have been sitting watching her for about an hour now and both the kids want to come in. I decided it was my time to leave. I exited the room and both the kids and Barret walked in. I just lent on the wall next to the door with the rest of the gang who just arrived. "So how do you like your new look?" Yuffie asked with a grin on her face. Ever since she woke up she didn't want to waste life anymore so she decided to become a fashion designer.

She dressed me with a plane white T-shirt and blue jeans. I nodded in reply and she made a grin at me and then went over to Vincent. "No," he growled.

"Come on, Cloud liked my design." She groaned but Vincent still shook his head. She pulled out a pair of scissors. "Well, if you won't come to me, I'll come to you." We all laughed at them as Vincent raced out the door and Yuffie followed.

"Out of all things, she wants to be a fashion designer." Cid groaned and went to see Tifa. I sat on the waiting chair beside me.

"Cloud, before I forget do you need an update on how things are going?" I shook my head. He just nodded and left to get some lunch with Cait Sith. I let out a huge sigh and had a stretch. Nanaki was sitting at my feet. He lifted his head and raced down the corridors. All I did was watch as he disappeared behind all the doctors and nurses. _Huh?_

'

I have been sitting by myself for at least an hour now. Barret came out with the kids and went back to the bar to meet me there when I am finished. I heard a noise in the room so I stood up. It was followed by a massive 'SHIT' from Cid. I laughed to myself and sat back down. He rushed out in a panic.

"This is the second time you've broken something." I teased.

"Oh just fuck off." He raced down the corridor. He looked like he has seen a ghost He broke a trolley last week (which I was eating off) and got out as fast as he could and wasn't seen again till this morning. I have never been so embarrassed in my life; they had to look at the security cameras to prove my innocence. It was funny though.

I watched as he raced back with many doctors and nurses. I stood up and looked at Cid. "Apparently they have to get her up and walking straight away." Was all he said before he went to find the others. I stood there not sure what to do. I want to go in and see what's going on but I will just be sent out again. I stood there and waited till the door slowly opened.

Four doctors came out holding Tifa up. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile them she slowly walked off. Cid raced back to me fully worn out from running. "Why do they need her up?"

"They want to test something and since she is the first one with a spinal injury in weeks, they may be able to find a new way to cure things. It's just a test pretty much." I nodded in response and watched her walk through the corridors. I watched as she hit the ground a couple of times but she was very determined on getting it right. "Can't bloody find the shit heads. Mmm lunch sounds good." He said before racing off again.

She hit the ground really hard this time, I raced over and the doctors backed off to let me help her up. I walked her slowly throughout the corridors. Sometimes she looked up and me and smiled as her progress. She didn't seem to speak though, which was odd.

After a taking a long walk we arrived back to her room and I slowly sat her back on her bed. I sat down next to her and she looked at my new outfit. She smiled and looked at her feet swaying off the side of the bed. "Do you like it? Yuffie got it for me." She looked up at me and nodded with a smile. "You can't speak," I mumbled to myself, her smile faded as she turned her face to her feet. I sighed heavily. I don't usually talk to her. It's her that does all the talking. She looked up and me again, it's going be hard knowing what she wants to talk about. She looked around the room for a hint but couldn't find anything. She fell back onto the bed for comfort. "Are you tired?" _Nice. _She shook her head. "Food, drink?" Again she shook her head. _This is going to be hard. _We both sat there in silence, I couldn't think of anything to say.

After about an hour of hinting and more silence, Tifa yawned so I thought she might've wanted to have a sleep. The doctors said that she has recovered fully since she slept a lot after the surgery so she is ready to leave as soon as she wants to.

'

The next day I was in my uniform and arrived to pick up Tifa. She was out the front waiting for me as I rolled up on fenrir. She hopped on the back and we drove off. She wrapped her arms around my waist and her head resting on my back. "Why didn't you wait for me to help you out?" She just shrugged her shoulders and we rushed home.


	14. Chapter 13: Return

_**Chapter 13:**__**Return**_

_**Tifa Pov**_

We arrived back at the bar about a week ago now. All is normal but I can't speak and the whole gang is here to help me till I can speak again. Yuffie is with the kids playing video games and everyone else is down at the bar and I am serving drinks to them. Barret and Cid are fighting, Reeve is on his cell with Cait Sith beside him, Vincent is leaning on a wall and Cloud is sitting at the bar. He is just sitting there fiddling with a glass cup filled with water. He looks up and me with a smile then goes back to his cup.

"TIIIIIIIFFAAAAA! They're both cheating!" I heard from upstairs. I sighed and made my way up. I walked to Denzels room to see him and Yuffie playing a game.

"She lost a battle and cracked it completely." Denzel groaned. I sighed and made my way to Marlene's room to see her crying on the bed. I sat on the end of the bed and watched as she crawled up to me and hugged me tight.

"Sorry Tifa... I... I... Just hate losing. What if one day it becomes real, like when you fight you will lose one day." She, still crying, looked up at me with her eyes red from the crying. I shook my head, not sure how she would take it but it's all I could do.

I stayed in her room till she was fast asleep, it may only be midday but she hasn't been sleeping much lately so I let her rest. I stood up about to leave her room when the door opened. I watch to see Cloud appear on the other side. I wrapped my arms around him and he walked backwards to the hallway.

"I guess that means hello," he teased. I let go and gave a playful punch on the arm. "Want to go for a ride?"

'

After a long ride we arrived at the church. I was a nice sunny day so I was nice to be out and about. Cloud got off and helped me off before we entered the church. He was wearing his white t-shirt and blue jeans. I was in the normal black outfit that I always wore because Yuffie hasn't gotten to me yet.

It was beautiful inside the church, the rays of light coming through where Cloud fell onto the pool of flower petals. I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in the water. Cloud rolled mu his pants and did the same.

We sat there is silence for a while before Cloud began. "You still have that ring on." I looked at the ring he proposed to me with, he put it on when I was unconscious but I never took it off. "It's a bit old don't you think?"

'

_**Marlene's Pov**_

I woke up and looked straight and the clock. _It's 3 in the afternoon. Great. _I tried to get out of bed by rolling, only to fall on my face. _Ouch. _I got to my feet and raced out the door and rushed downstairs to see if Tifa was there. She wasn't, so I sat at a table on the other side of the room to the others and started to draw.

I sat there swaying my legs till I heard the sound of fenrir out the front. I ran out and saw both Cloud and Tifa getting off the bike. Both holding hands as they walked towards me. Tifa let go and gave me a hug before entering the bar. I looked up at Cloud. "I proposed to her again, I hope this time I won't muck up." He said picking me up and taking me inside.

"When will she be better?" Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Have we lost?" Cloud looked at no confused.

"No we haven't, we just lost a voice that's all. It'll come back eventually." He put me down before running after Tifa. I raced in after him to only see Barret block my way.

"Wanna play helicopter?" He said with a smirk, I giggled before lifting my arms.

'

_**Tifa Pov**_

Everyone except for Yuffie, the kids and me went out for a surprise for me. I keep smiling at the thought that I gave Cloud a second chance. I know he will be better this time... _Will he? _I put down the last glass before I heard noises coming from upstairs. I put a glass down and went up the stairs slowly.

"You would be a nice specimen." I heard from behind. I gasped before a glove covered my mouth and dragged me upstairs to my room. He injected me with something before throwing me on my bed. I started to feel strange. I wanted to get up but just couldn't. I heard the rest of the crew arrive back downstairs making lots of noise and turning on loud music. I saw Yuffie was unconscious and so were the kids on the ground next to me. "They were being too noisy." He teased before walking over to Denzel. "This boy seems perfect." He mumbled to himself. "Just a normal kid with a bit of mako, he would be quite a good specimen." I tried to move but couldn't. He walked over and took Marlene and Yuffie in the other room and came back a frightening grin on his face. "Me 'servants' will take them to my lab." He teased before grabbing my arm.

His head lifted as we both heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Me and my big mouth." He walked towards me and turned me around so I looked like I was sleeping. He hid Denzel quietly next to the bed. I had to lie there as Cloud came to the door and went away. Hojo hid in the cupboard on the other side of the room and came back out when he left. "See, I was prepared." He teased before going back to look at Denzel. He turned me around so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"I had a bit of a problem." He said behind me. "Those ShinRa soldiers are very weak, I first killed them and brought them back to life. The funny thing is though. They managed to come back with no blood, not a drop. They were so weak that I decided to bring back the remnants that Sephiroth used the last time he returned before I summoned him once again. I can't summon him for another month now but that's not that far away now is it." I heard him walk around the room, looking through all the cupboards before he found my secret stash of material. "Restore, nights of the round, comet. It's quite a stash here Miss Lockhart." I heard him stash them in his pocket before rolling me on my back. "I want to try something." She went over to his bag in the cupboard before injecting me with something. I took around 5 minutes but I fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 14: Emotion

_**Chapter 14:**__** Emotions**_

_**Tifa Pov**_

I opened my eyes slightly; I couldn't see that well but I was able to make out the outline of a person looking down at me. "You okay?" I heard him mumble. I sat up and looked at him with confusion, wasn't Hojo just here? "Don't worry he's gone," he mumbled looking away. I swayed my feet over the side of the bed to get up, only to stop halfway when a pain shot through my chest. Cloud noticed but all he could do was stand there and watched me cough my lungs out. It was a while before it stopped but my chest still hurt. Cloud sat on the bed next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder rubbing my arm. "It'll be okay, the kids are fine and Yuffie is asleep in the next room, she is louder than I expected," he said with a laugh.

I was sitting at a table at the bar. Barret and Cid were fighting and Cloud was talking to Reeve about something. All of a sudden I felt an urge to be sick, I got up and ran to the bathroom as everyone watched to their surprise.

_**Clouds Pov**_

"No!" Marlene protested.

"Tifa is gonna be ok." I tried pulling her away from the door.

"I want to go see her!" She slammed her foot down as hard as she could.

"Marlene you just got up and so did Tifa, she needs her time ok." Marlene made a face but eventually nodded and pointed out her finger.

"You. Owe. Me." She said before she stormed off. _I owe you nothing missy._ I thought watching her storm off. I looked at the bathroom door; _she's been in there for a while. _I thought before knocking on the door.

"Tifa are you ok?" No answer. I opened the door and saw her sitting next to the bathtub. I ran over and put my hand on her shoulder, "Tifa?" She seemed to be unconscious and there was blood all over the floor and a bit on her mouth, _Vomit?_

"Cl... Cloud?" Tifa whispered softly.

"Tifa," I helped her up and out to a table in the bar.

"What the hell happened to her?" I heard Barret yell across the room.

"Maybe she finally got a glimpse of your face!" I heard as I sat Tifa down. I sat down next to her and noticed Barrets face was bright red.

"Are you two still going?" Vincent asked from the corner of the room.

"CID THAT'S IT!" Barret roared before charging out of the room after Cid. I watched as the went everywhere around the bar and ran out the front door to fight. Everyone was focused on them till a loud thump came from upstairs, followed by many others. We all looked over just in time to see Yuffie land face first on the ground.

"..... You are all pathetic," Vincent commented before walking out of the room. Tifa and I looked at Reeve expecting something but he just shrugged and grabbed his drink and left. _Uhh.... ok, _I thought to myself as Yuffie ran out after Vincent. I just shook my head from what just happened and looked down at Tifa.

"Sorry Tifa, are you okay?" She simply nodded before she left to the bar to get a glass of water.

"How did you know Hojo was here, and the remnants?" Tifa asked coming back to the table.

_**Tifas Pov**_

"So?" Still no answer. "Cloud?"

"Well, I came to check on you but Hojo was standing over you. I don't know what happened but he got away. Barret managed to kill the remnants but they had no blood so Reeve got some WRO members to run some tests." I answered with a simple nod and took a sip of water. "Are you sure you're ok? Did he do anything to you?"

"DENZEL IS UP!" Marlene shouted from upstairs. I instantly got up and ran upstairs. Cloud then ran up after me.

"Denzel!" I shouted as I fell to my knees at his bed. "Please tell me your ok." I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"T...Tifa, I'm ok." I looked at his face to notice that he looked like he was in pain. I heard Cloud enter through the door and get down comforting me.

"Denzel, are you sure?" Cloud asked, I could tell that he was worried.

"I got hit in the head with a pole but nothing else happened," Denzel replied as he sat up in his bed. Cloud got up and helped me up before he left the room with Marlene running after him. Denzel slowly got out of bed and gave me a hug before he went to join Cloud. I wiped the tears away and went to leave the room.

When I reached the door a pain shot through my left leg and up my body and my vision began to blur. I fell to the floor in pain and I heard the sound of running feet. I looked over to see Denzel trying to help, calling my name but I could barely hear it. He was yelling out something before I saw what I didn't want to see... a lab coat. I tried to call out to Denzel but my throat was filling with pain. I watched in horror as he put his hand in his coat to pull out a knife. Denzel was still calling my name but I could do was watch as a knife tor away at his skin, blood spattering everywhere behind him. His body went limb as he fell on my, blood gushing out. "NO!" I managed to shout.

"TIFA!" I heard Cloud yell from downstairs more clearly, other than the sound of Hojos sick laughter. I tried to push myself and felt Denzel's weight push me back down. I was weak, sad and angry. The feeling was horrible but I wanted to kill more badly than I ever wanted to. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, all over his lab coat and on me.

Hojo bent down ready to strike me when a bullet went right through his head. He also went limb and fell on both of us. I saw Vincent run through the hallway towards me and Cloud a bit behind with his sword. Vincent grabbed Denzel and ran him downstairs, Cloud moved Hojos body over then knelt down to help me but I didn't move. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to cry.


	16. Chapter 15: Lie with the end

Ok. I was going to put up a chapter daily -sigh- but I was sooo into it, I had to play the game again, then again then kingdom hearts and I lost track. I hope that I, OMG I just saw a muffin.

I have decided to write a new more interesting story about the couple so I am trying to complete it now.

I also have been hooked on IMVU... :3

_**Chapter 15**__**: Lie **_

_**Tifas POV**_

"Tifa," Cloud said picking me up off the floor after an hour of crying. "Denzel will be alright, why don't you go wash up?" I simply just ignored him and kept thinking of Denzel. _It's all my fault. _Cloud walked to my bedroom and rested me on my bed. Everyone but Cloud, Vincent and Marlene left to go see Denzel. Yuffie woke up a while ago and was snooty as ever and I listened to her fight with Barret downstairs whilst I cried.

Marlene showed her head around the door frame. Cloud nodded and she ran in and hugged me as tight as she could. "Tifa, Denzel went to hospital with Barret and-" was all she said before crying in my arms. I just could only hug her and try to bring her out of her sadness. Cloud signed her to leave and he sat on the end of my bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"I am taking Marlene to go see Denzel!" I heard Vincent yell from downstairs.

"Ok Vincent!" Cloud yelled back before looking at me. "Tifa, I-"

"Where were you?" I shouted out of nowhere, shocked at how loud I was.

"Why are you blaming me for not being upstairs?"

"No. (pause) For _two _years you left us. (pause) Why?" I asked, the look on his face said it all. He lied, lied about saving for the wedding, everything. I couldn't believe that I even fell for that trick. "Did you also lie to Denzel?" He just simply nodded.

"I can explain." I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to cry and I wanted to yell. "Tifa?" I just got off the bed and started for the door, Cloud tried to stop me but I just shoved him out of the way. I stormed out the door and went down the stairs, Cloud was calling me from behind but I didn't care. Every time we make up, Cloud just does something stupid. I stopped just before leaving the front door and turned to look at Cloud.

"I will co-operate for now, but when this mess is over, your leaving ok! No more of your little bullshit, you're out!" I decided to go back to my room but he pulled me in for a kiss but I knew what he was up to. I simply just slapped him and walked out.

"Tifa..." He just stood there watching me as I stormed off. As soon as I heard him move I ran, I didn't want to see him again so I didn't stop running till I was sure he was gone. I ran out throught the strrets of Ege.

* * *

I stopped and tried to find out where I was. I Heard a car roll up from behind. "Hey Tifa." I heard from behind, I quickly wiped away the tears and turned.

"Yeah Reno."

"I was wondering if you needed a lift to the hospital, I am going there anyway to pick up some shit for Preso Rufus." I nodded and hopped in the front passenger seat of the car. He simply bragged about how good he was in battle trying to impress me. I simply ignored him and nodded.

"So... "

"Hm?" I looked over to see that we arrived at the hospital.

"Why are you looking so depressed?" I looked over to him and shook my head in silence. "Alrighty then, lets go."

We got greeted at the front by Barret. Reno said his goodbye and got his _'shit'_ and left. Barret led me to Denzels room and I was shcked, lots of machines were attached to him because if the life support.

"I have a fear he aint gonna make it," Barret mumbled before leading me out of the room. Everyone was the, but Cloud. Most of them had red under their eyes from crying and I could tell I looked the same. I sat in a chair by the door, listening to the beeps coming from the machines. _How can they forgive me for this?_

* * *

We spent hours out of the room, listening to all the sounds a hospital makes. Many doctors and nurses came by to check on him. Even left besides me and Barret, we just sat there thinking of some way to distract ourselves but nothing came to our minds.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled running through the corridors trying to avoid hitting other people, "Tifa! I need to speak with you, now!" I looked up at him and groaned. He came to a stop in ront of my chair trying to catch his breath. "I know, I know you're upset. I would be to but you said that you would-"

"What is it!"

"Come with me," he grabbed my hand and dragged me a bit away from the others. "I'm sorry for not telling you why I was gone. I am regretting it right now but that's not the point."

"Cloud!" I yelled, getting impatient.

"Tifa, I was_ technically _raising money for the wedding, I got paid for what I was doing."

"What were you doing?" I asked, he looked around before dragging me further away from the others.

"I mentioned it to this guy and stuff happened."

"What kind of stuff."

"You know. The ones that ruin everything. I got hired by this company to do more work and get a better pay. I was going good and all and I decided that I wanted to go home, they wouldn't let me. I asked why and they said they needed me for some more _important _missions, the ones that involve killing."

I looked up at him, still confused. "That doesn't explain much."

"Well, they also told me that people were hired to watch you, if I made a mistake something would happen."

"But you were gone for so long," I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I know, and I am very sorry."

"Did Denzel know about this?" When he nodded, I felt my blood run cold.

He put both his hands on each of my shoulders looking straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered before pulling me close. I embraced the moment, I have hugged him many times before but this time, it felt... Special.

We walked back after discussing everything. He said it was horrifying and he didn't want to talk about it much. He had to kill many different people just to keep us safe. I am greatful and ungrateful at the same time.

I sat back at the seat I was sitting at before and Cloud went off with Barret to get a beer. I sat there looking lonely and upset waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, I felt good and bad at the same time. Good: Denzel isn't in any worse condition. Bad: Well...

About 2 hours later, the others still weren't back. I decided to go go cheack on them, I was half off my seat when I heard a loud constant beeping coming from his room.

"Denzel!" I shouted.

* * *

_**Clouds Pov**_

Barret and I had a good, _manly_ time at the pub, it felt good to make him feel better and we also got no call from Tifa, which was half good half bad news. We walked through the hospital back to where we were before, on the way, stopping to grab something for Tifa. We noticed a couple of nurses run to Denzels room. I noticed that Barret started to panic so I ran which made him follow.

"What happened?" Barret asked when we arrived to see Tifa stand at the door all worried.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. Cloud, I'm worried." She grabbed onto me and I comforted her whilst Barret tried to get a peek through the blinds.

"Cloud Strife?" We all turned to see a nurse standing behind us. I nodded letting her know it was him "Denzel is awake and in a stable condition, he wants to speak with you. Alone."

"Why me?" I asked, she just simple shrugged and guided me into the room.

"Cloud," he managed to whisper. I went and sat by his bed and looked up at the nurse.

"Is he going to be alright?" She nodded with a smile and was called out by another doctor and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Denzel, why did you want to see me?" He coughed before speaking.

"Did you tell Tifa?" After I nodded he continued, "I feel like I have lied to her, hurt her. Made her not want to speak to me again." I shook my head and rubbed his head.

"She does want to speak to you, we were all worried about you and I am sure no one is angry at you."

* * *

A couple of months past, everything went back to normal, Hojo didn't disturb us again and we all managed to live peacefully for once. Denzel was back to his normal self. Tifa and I got married, a good stage of life.

* * *

_**Tifa's Pov**_

"Tifa?" I looked over from the bar to see her walk into the room holding something.

"Yeah Marlene."

"I got you this," she handed me something. I looked down at it, confused.

"How did you get this?"

"Some guy gave us money a while ago." She started to walk off.

"What guy?" She looked at me then shrugged. She started to walk off when something caught her eye and she pointed. "THAT GUY!" She yelled.

I looked up at him. His brown hair. His brown eyes. The way he waved at me. _No way,_ I thought before running outside. I got through the front doors and stumbled a bit, still staring at the man. "Take care." He said with a smile before disappearing. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I will... Dad."

The end.

* * *

I am sorry, I really wanted to start a new story. I t may make no sense now but my next story will be way better.

Thnkz to everyone that supported me and I hope you will continue to help others with their work :D

Just ask me any questions if you are confused, I am more than happy to answer them. :D


End file.
